Samurai Jack: The salvation of Ashi
by Timeandvlove
Summary: Jack goes on a quest through time and space to save the person who matters most to him with the aid of his old mentors.
1. Chapter 1: Underwater love

Massive spoilers for Samurai Jack. Don't read this if you don't like immense spoilers for all things Samurai Jack. Fixer fic to make me feel better.

* * *

The rope was fast. He glanced up to the sky. "Do not worry, I will be ready."

He swung his arms around the helmet. "Now!" The green man pulled him up even as the pedestal slammed down. Moments later, fast, water gushed out from the walls quickly filling up the room. The trap was much more powerful here in the past.

Still, he was heading for the light and would be there soon. He rushed up through the air to the light of the sun.

Someone grabbed his foot, breaking his grip. He fell down into the darkness and the water with a great splash. He kicked, knocking them away, feeling a wet sludge feeling, and grabbed the helmet and swum up. Another came at him, their motions making a sound in the water. He kicked them away too. As he did a pair came at him, slamming him back.

He heard one whisper in his ear. "Podeidon will not allow Cronus to be freed. I will end you, japanese man." They were inhumanly strong and powerful. He felt himself being tugged down, heard the helmet slowly sink away.

No. He wouldn't let his quest be ended. For Ashi. He kicked up, knocking the pair aside, and swam for the helmet.

Six more came, darting through the water. He kicked one, punched another, smacked a third in the face with his sword, and swum past the other three. He almost had his hand over the gem when they bullrushed him again, knocking him away. He couldn't let it end like this. He prepared to draw his blade...

Arrows slammed through all of them at once, ripping through the water like it wasn't there. The creatures, monsters of Poseidon, guardian of this gem of cronus, fell off him and sank into the murky water. He swam, grabbed the helmet, and swum up.

Robin Hood, the anglosaxon man in green, held a hand out, and pulled him out of the wet water. Samurai Jack started to work out the gem on the helmet, prising the giant glowing magical creation out.

"Divine monsters down there. What are you getting us into, Jack?"

Jack yanked the eye of Cronus out.

"Rescuing her. Ashi, my bride. Whatever it takes."

Robin Hood gave him a grin.

"She worth dying for?"

Samurai Jack nodded. "I love her."

Robin Hood spun an arrow around in his hand and nodded. "Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2: Fishy love

Jack stirred the pot slowly, the purple slug with dozens of arms giving off a delicious aroma as it cooked, slowly turning it over the fire, flicking the gem up and down in his hand.

"I've fought the gods before, Jack. It doesn't end well."

Jack nodded.

"I know. I too have fought the servants of the gods, elementals of the goddess of water, minions of set. These ones were not there in the future, I am sorry I was unable to warn you. They were resistant to my blade and very skilled at combat- better than me."

Robin Hood smiled.

"We've all heard your tales, so that's a hard tale to believe. But I believe you. So, this time, the second time, you said he disguised himself again- did he get lucky?"

"Huh?" said Jack, looking confused.

"You told me about the first time Aku tried to sleep with you. Ikra wasn't it? Did he get lucky the second time?"

Jack blushed and flushed, and spoke quickly. "No, you misunderstand. We just slept together on the plains- I mean, it was just sleep. The second one wasn't even my type, thick and short!"

Hood laughed, slapping his knee. "You don't like them extra thick? I tease I-"

Jack heard something, very faintly, from behind him. He stepped forward, drew his blade, and blocked it. A stream of water pushed him back. He stepped onto a root and leapt up high, away from the blast.

He glanced quickly at Robin Hood. He'd drawn his bow and had already sent half a dozen arrows out, peppering the tree. He glanced around to find an enemy.

There. A muscular fish like man with blue skin that was slimey and wet, gills that vibrated intensely holding some sort of gun like trident weapon which sprayed intense blasts of water. Another was coming after Robin. He stepped off a tree and launched himself at the fish man.

Inhumanly fast it dodged aside, moving around his blade, it's motion like water around an annoying rock in a river. It jabbed the trident at him. He barely blocked and it skillfully twisted it, sending his sword flying away. It pointed the trident at him and he focused on it, tracked it, let himself flow with the water as well. He stepped to the side…

And the stream of water slammed into the other one, just as a stream of water slammed into his fish monster. Robin Hood had had the same idea it seemed, use their own weapons against them. These were surely the minions of Poseidon from the watery cabin before.

He ran after the knocked down creature, it's body twisted around a rock, slammed back by the brutal forces of their tridents of water. "Why do you pursue me!" He asked. "I seek no evil, only to save my love. The gods value love, do they not?"

The creature gave a sick, pained laugh.

"We will not let you free Cronus from his prison. He was imprisoned for good reason. You may have defeated me, may even be able to slay me with your magic sword, but others will come. Your days are numbered Titanlover. The servants of the water god are myriad."

Jack let his head hang low. "I have no love for the titans. I am on a quest to recover the fragment's of Cronus' artifacts so I may summon him to restore Ashi, my time destroyed lover, to life. He is a master of time and space and one of the only beings who can recover her, lost as she is. I swear to you, I have no desire to truly let him free, and know how to restore him. You are injured."

He reached down to his white robe and tore it, getting a strip.

"Seek to suffocate me do you?" said the fish man said, holding his head eye. "Do your worst."

Jack kneeled down and inspected the wound. A branch had sliced the fish man's side badly when he'd been blasted back. A purple oil like substance was leaking from the side. Not spurting, so not an arterial wound. He pulled out some wine and put it on the injury, cleaning it of infection, then wrapped the bandage around the man's side to stop the bleeding.

"What… why?" said the Fish man, looking confused.

"I am not your enemy. I am the enemy of those who hurt the innocent. I will save my love, but not through evil. Recover, and do not pursue me, servant of the gods."

The fish man looked a little sad. "I have to. Thank you, though."


End file.
